forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Julius/Supports
Julius and Anna C Support *'Anna': Hey! *'Julius': Hi? *'Anna': New rule. *'Julius': What? New rule? *'Anna': Effective right now, you're my adoptive nephew. *'Julius': Excuse me? *'Anna': You heard me right. No ifs ands or buts. You are to refer to me as auntie Anna from now on, okay? *'Julius': Uh, no. No thanks. Fuck that. *'Anna': Why not? It'll be fun! *'Julius': Anna, I'm a full grown man and I don't need to be adopted...as a nephew? By someone who seems to be younger than me. *'Anna': Psh, you don't know how old I am. *'Julius': I don't care. I'm not your nephew. *'Anna': Aw, come on! Please? *'Julius': I don't understand why you're insisting on this so much. *'Anna': Because it'll be fun! Kayla can be your aunt too. Or maybe she can be your mom or something. *'Julius': Okay, I know Kayla's younger than me. So no, not gonna happen. *'Anna': Damn... Julius and Eddie C Support *'Eddie': (Maybe this guy has some coin on him. I mean, he's a dancer so there's no way he hasn't made anything! Maybe if I just...) *'Julius': Whoa! Who goes there? Sorry big boy. You can look, but you can't touch. *'Eddie': (Curses! How'd he figure out I was trying to pick his pockets?!) *'Julius': You were what? *'Eddie': Uh, nothing! Unrelated question, though. Uh, how much does being a dancer pay? *'Julius': Depends on the clientele I bring in. I can make quite a pretty coin in one night if I shake my hips right. Why do you...ask? *'Eddie': Oh, no reason! Heh... *'Julius': Alright...Well, I'll catch you later, okay? And stop trying to steal from me, or I'm telling Knifez. *'Eddie': (Drat! Foiled again. I'll have to find a craftier way to get at his goods...Oh, that sounded bad.) *'Julius': It sure did. Julius and Florence C Support *'Florence': Whatcha doin' bud? *'Julius': Dancing. What else? *'Florence': Fun! Can I watch? *'Julius': Well, I'm trying out a new dance, and I don't really like showing people my dances until they're perfected, so not really. *'Florence': Aw man, that's a shame. ...Can I dance too? *'Julius': What? I didn't peg you for a dancing girl. *'Florence': I'm...not. Being royalty, you're expected to dance, but I always abstained. But it can't be that hard, right? *'Julius': You'd be surprised. *'Florence': Alright then, here's the plan. You and I come up with a dance together. We perform in front of everyone, and everyone loves it! Sound like a plan? *'Julius': I guess. *'Florence': Now let's dance!! ... *'Florence': What the fuck. *'Julius': Not as easy as you thought it'd be, huh? *'Florence': I have grace and shit in battle, so why can't I dance? *'Julius': You can't expect to be good at something the first time you do it, yo. Give it some practice. I'd be down to see what kind of routine you could come up with, but get good first, okay? *'Florence': Damn it. Okay. I can try. Julius and George C Support *'Julius': Hey, George! You're magic, right? *'George': Uh, I use magic, yes. Why? *'Julius': And you like to curse people, yeah? *'George': There is no greater pleasure in my life. *'Julius': So uh, I was wondering...do you think maybe you could curse me to be great with the ladies? *'George': ...What? *'Julius': You know. Just work some magic and whip up a curse that makes it so that all my endeavors with the girls are fruitful. *'George': Julius, I, uh, don't think you understand what a curse is. *'Julius': What do you mean? *'George': You can't curse people with good things. That's like, the exact opposite of a curse. I can't do that. *'Julius': Well damn. Guess it's back to relying on my dashing good looks and charming personality. *'George': Were you not confident in those? *'Julius': Oh, I was! I was just thinking that you could always use insurance. *'George': Uh, huh....weirdo. Julius and Green C Support *'Julius': Oh man, this is the worst thing that has ever happened to me! *'Green': What's going on? Are you alright Julius? *'Julius': I'm fine, but look at this! *'Green': Looks like someone took a swing at your outfit. It looks like an easy fix tho— *'Julius': I'm ruined!! This is my best outfit and it got all sliced up. How can I ever dance in this thing again? *'Green': Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is an easy fix. Just find someone who'll sew it up and you're good. *'Julius': This is about more than just the cut, Green. *'Green': It is? When did this happen? *'Julius': Now everybody's gonna know that I, the nimble, nigh impossible to catch Julius got got by some....rogue. *'Green': I don't think anybody cares...we all get a little bruised or cut sometimes. I think you should just let it go. *'Julius': ...Really? But what if I become a laughingstock? *'Green': Let it go. *'Julius': Right. Let it go. *'Green': Turn away and SLAM THAT DOOR. *'Julius': I don't care. *'Green': What they're going to say~ *'Green & Julius': Let the storm rage on! *'Knifez': ...Have I walked in at a bad time? *'Green': Heh...Sorry. We got carried away. Julius and Kate C Support *'Kate': Wow, everybody's so gloomy around here. I gotta find someone cheerier. *'Julius': Hey Kate, what're you mumbling to yourself about? *'Kate': Oh, nothing. Uh, who're you again? *'Julius': I'm Julius. I'm the one who danced his pretty little ass off in that last battle to give you extra moves. Remember? *'Kate': ...Oh right! Yeah, I remember you now. Hey Julius, what's up? *'Julius': Ha ha, nothing. I'm just practicing. Joos found a dusty old book filled with new moves, so I'm trying some of them out. *'Kate': Oh cool! Can I watch? *'Julius': I don't see why not! Why, for a few gold pieces, maybe we could make this a...private dance session...? *'Kate': Keep your clothes on, casanova. *'Julius': Hey, I was only joki— *'Kate': If you try anything fishy, I can guarantee you it won't be worth losing your bits on the end of my spear. Julius shish-kabob sounds lovely. For me, anyway. *'Julius': You've, uh, made your point. B Support *'Julius': Oh, hello Kate! Are you here to watch me dance again? *'Kate': Sorta. *'Julius': What do you mean sorta? Are you taking me up on that priv— *'Kate': N-O. No. The end. Forever. And even after that. Yours truly and all. *'Julius': Okay, okay... I get it. So what are you here for? *'Kate': I was...actually wondering if you could teach me how to dance. *'Julius': Wha—are you serious? *'Kate': Yes. I always wished I was more graceful while I was growing up, and I think learning to dance would go a long way in helping improve my balance. Then I'll be more effective in combat. *'Julius': That does sound like a valid point. I'm not a very good teacher, but what the hell. Let's give it a shot. First, though, you should probably take off all that armor. With all that weighing you down, you won't be able to keep up. *'Kate': But it makes me feel safe. *'Julius': Come on, Kate. I don't have all day. *'Kate': Oh, alright. Fine. ... *'Julius': Well, that could have gone better. *'Kate': Could have gone better?! That was a fucking disaster! *'Julius': I wouldn't say disaster. *'Kate': I ripped into no fewer than three tents and I tripped and fell into a lance. *'Julius': But you got patched up! *'Kate': God, I'm so not cut-out for this dancing thing. Sorry for wasting your time. *'Julius': Kate, wait, come back!! ...Huh. A Support *'Julius': Kate, there you are. Do you want to give dancing another shot? *'Kate': Hell no I don't! *'Julius': Oh, come on. You have nowhere to go but up. *'Kate': Oh trust me, I'm sure I could find a way down. My bad dancing will drag me into hell before I get any better. *'Julius': Don't think like that. Everyone has to start somewhere. You can't try something and expect to immediately be good at it. How long did it take you to be good with that lance? *'Kate': Years of dedication. *'Julius': Right, and now you can make Julius shish-kabob. *'Kate': Yes. *'Julius': So why did you expect dancing to be the same way? I didn't dance my way out of the womb this fabulous. Shit took lots of dedication and hard work. *'Kate': You don't get it! I've been trying to dance since I was little! There was about a year of my life where I practiced every day and nothing! I'll never be as good as you! *'Julius': Hey hey hey, calm down. I think I can see your problem. Self-teaching yourself something is a lot harder than you'd think. When you try to teach yourself how to do something, you have to take so much longer to learn the ropes and the basics. If you had gotten as good as me through that method, I'd have some serious respect for your talents. *'Kate': But I didn't. *'Julius': But I know how to solve your problem. *'Kate': You do? *'Julius': I'm going to enroll both of us with a dance instructor. That way I can brush up on my techniques while you learn the basics. It'll be just like working together in battle, but instead of killing people, we'll be bringing them joy. Sound like a plan? *'Kate': Would you really use your time to be in a class with me? *'Julius': Why not? We're friends, aren't we? Besides, I've been meaning to get a refresher anyway, and this is just the perfect opportunity. *'Kate': ...Alright, let's do it! S Support *'Kate': Hey Julius! *'Julius': Kate! Tonight's the night we've been practicing for! Are you ready to dazzle the rest of the Shepherds with our killer dance moves? *'Kate': Do you think I'm ready? *'Julius': I know you're ready. *'Kate': Then I'm ready. I think. Let's go for it. … *'Kate': Oh my god, did that really just happen? *'Julius': You bet it did! They loved us! *'Kate': They did!! I can't believe it. That was perfect and neither of us slipped up once! I didn't think I'd ever be able to do something so great! *'Julius': Well, you did, and everyone loved us. *'Kate': I owe it all to you, Julius. Thank you so much. *'Julius': Hey, it was nothing. I simply awoke the dormant dancing power that was inside you the whole time. *'Kate': Woo-hoo!! I'm still so pumped! *'Julius': Uh, no don't worry about what I just said. *'Kate': Hey, Julius. *'Julius': Yeah? *'Kate': Wanna get hitched?! *'Julius': Ah ha ha ha! You're still on a high from dancing so well. I know you don't mean it. *'Kate': Well, I am still on a high, but that's what's inspiring me to ask. I've been meaning to for a while, but this performance helped me erase all my shyness. *'Julius': Well that's good for you, but, uh... *'Kate': Come on, let's do it! *'Julius': I dunno, this is awful sudden. *'Kate': You know that's a lie. I've seen how you look at me. *'Julius': Ah! I, uh, heh... *'Kate': I don't have a ring or any fancy gifts, but we can get some! *'Julius': You know what? Let's do it. I'm down. *'Kate': Yeah! Let's dance to celebrate? *'Julius': I dunno, I feel like we might get sore if we overdo i—whoa! *'Kate': Shut up and dance with me, lover boy. Julius and Sam C Support *'Julius': Yo, Sam! *'Sam': Yo there yourself, Julius. *'Julius': I was just wondering where I should be for the next battle. I've been hanging back with Kate a while and, while I do appreciate the time together, I was wondering if maybe I could be closer to the front lines next time. *'Sam': Huh? Um, are you sure about that? Dancers are sort of frail. *'Julius': Geeze, thanks for your confidence in me. I've gotten a lot of training in! I can handle myself all on my own. *'Sam': You wanna prove it? *'Julius': Uh, how? *'Sam': Sparring. Let's do it. *'Julius': Oh, right. Obviously. Let's do this! ... *'Julius': Oof, ouch. That hurt like a bitch. You're really fucking good, Sam. *'Sam': I think we should be talking about you! You held your ground really well! I'm impressed. You should definitely be on the front lines next time. *'Julius': Really? *'Sam': Absolutely. Go get 'em, tiger. Julius and Danica C Support *'Danica': Hey father! *'Julius': Oh, hey there future-daughter. What a weird sentence to say... *'Danica': Heheh, well I have something to ask of you mister father person. *'Julius': Go for it. *'Danica': Teach me to dance. *'Julius': What, really? *'Danica': Duh! Where I come from, your dancing is legendary! The New Shepherds—that's what we called ourselves—would spend all night talking about stories our parents told us about how great your dancing is...was. So I really wanna see and learn for myself. *'Julius': Well, I guess I can do that for you. Shall we? *'Danica': Hee hee, let's do it! ... *'Julius': Hey, you learn pretty fast. *'Danica': I have nimble fingers and moves, I guess. I'm so proud of myself. *'Julius': Well, if you're so proud, maybe we should move onto the really hard shit right away. *'Danica': There's hard shit? I wouldn't believe it. Dancing seems so easy now that you've shown me. *'Julius': ...Okay yeah no, you're definitely gonna see just how hard it can get. *'Danica': I...don't like your tone... *'Julius': You shouldn't. B Support *'Danica': Whew...whew. Holy shit. *'Julius': What? *'Danica': Those dance moves were really hard. Like, damn. *'Julius': That's what your get for bragging about how good you are at dancing. *'Danica': Yeah, I guess so... *'Julius': Let this be a lesson, alright? You can't just say you got the hang of something and skip right to the hardest stuff. *'Danica': But I didn't skip to the hardest part. You took us directly there. *'Julius': Yeah, well...uh, that's a good point. *'Danica': Maybe you're just a bad teacher. *'Julius': Hey, I am not a bad teacher! I taught Kate how to dance and she caught on really well after a lifetime of being convinced she's not meant to be dancing. Maybe you're just the bad student. *'Danica': Hey, I am not a bad student! *'Julius': Well then how aren't you learning what I'm teaching you? *'Danica': Because you're teaching me the hard shit before I'm ready! *'Julius': Because you got overconfident! *'Danica': I wonder who I get that from... *'Julius': What's that supposed to mean? *'Danica': Figure it out for yourself, mister best dancer ever. *'Julius': Hey wait, Danica come back! A Support *'Julius': Danica? Can I speak to you? *'Danica': What? *'Julius': I want to apologize. Our last dance lesson got a bit...heated, and I feel bad about that. *'Danica': Don't. It was my fault. *'Julius': Hold your tongue! It was all my idea to move us on too fast. I thought your cockiness needed to be shown how hard dancing really was and I guess I got carried away. Y'know, once I forgot that I was purposefully trying to set you up for failure. *'Danica': I'm sorry I got so overconfident. I should learn to not let my guard down even if I'm doing really well at something. *'Julius': Looks like we both have a lot to learn, eh? *'Danica': Yeah, I guess we do. *'Julius': Heh, I don't know why I got that way though...that's exactly the way I was when I was learning to dance. Geeze, hypocrite much? *'Danica': I wonder where I get that from, huh? *'Julius': ...Kate. *'Danica': Ha ha, oh my god no, not mom! *'Julius': There's my daughter's laughter! That's what I like to hear. *'Danica': Glad you like it. Now shall we dance? *'Julius': Let's! I'll pick up from where we left off. ...The...place we left off when we were doing the easy stuff. You know. *'Danica': I do. Category:Supports